deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Cases
outbreak in Fortune City. Track down clues to uncover the truth about what has happened. Clear your name and escape from the city! ]] :See also scoops and missions. Cases serve as the main missions for the Dead Rising series and their successful completion serves to further the story. Cases occur at set times and only have a limited amount of time to be completed. Failing or missing a single case will result in losing all others and ending the story, though you will still be able to roam the mall and finish scoops. When Chuck or Frank find out about a case, the Case File Screen appears. The Case Panels inside the Case File Screen list important information, such as if the case is pending or engaged, if it's been solved, or if it's expired. You can access the Case File Screen at any time by pressing and then on the pause menu selecting "Case File" from the menu. , p. 40 Time Limits :For a listing of all the time for all the Dead Rising cases and scoops, see the 72 Hour Mode Timeline. Be careful about time. When a case is engaged, a colored gauge appears in the top right corner of the game screen. The color of the gauge shows how much time Chuck has to solve the case before it expires and he loses his chance. , p. 41 In Dead Rising, Frank could be playing a case or scoop and the time expires, and as long as he started the case or mission before the time ran out, and is still near the case or mission location, the case or scoop would not fail. Unlike Dead Rising Chuck must finish the mission or case before the time runs out, otherwise the mission is failed. For a listing of all the time for all cases and scoops, see missions. Keep on eye on the Mission Cue (also for cases) and always make it your top priority, especially when it drops down into the red category. Dead Rising Dead Rising cases: Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Dead Rising 2: Case Zero cases: ; Case 0 *Case 0-1: Find Katey Zombrex *Case 0-2: Find Zombrex *Case 0-3: Broken Bike *Case 0-4: Find Bike Parts Dead Rising 2 Dead Rising 2 cases: Dead Rising 2: Case West Cases for Dead Rising 2: Case West: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Cases in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record:Game files: Capcom\Dead Rising 2 Off The Record\data\frontend\str_en.bcs Missions Unlike Missions, which are not required to complete the game, cases must be passed successfully to learn the full truth behind the zombie outbreak finishing 72 Hour Mode with a "A" ending. Gallery File:Dead rising failure the truth has vanished into the darkness.png|The Truth Has Vanished Into The Darkness File:Dead rising walkthrough (1) a.png |Dead Rising Cases File:Dead rising case files screen scoop screen.png|Dead Rising Case failed File:Dead_rising_walkthrough_(1)_a_CASES.png|Case 1-2 active File:dead rising 2 CASE FILE EMPTY 00119 case file justin tv (3) justin tv.png|Dead Rising 2 File:dead rising 2 CASE FILE EMPTY 00119 case file justin tv (4) justin tv.png|Dead Rising 2 File:dead rising 2 CASE FILE EMPTY 00119 case file justin tv (2) justin tv.png|Dead Rising 2 See also *Category:Dead Rising Cases *Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Cases *Category:Dead Rising 2 Cases *Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Cases *Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Cases References Category:Dead Rising Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Category:Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising Gameplay Category:Cases